Fear
by Syn'phasia
Summary: Everyone has something that they fear. When fear overtakes that individual, they may act in a plethora of ways. Violence, anxiety, aloofness, or it may just manifest itself into a phobia. But for Tsuna, it might just be all of the above...and then some. Enjoy these mini-chapters!


Fear

Rated: K+

Disclaimers: I don't own it from now to the 50th chapter. So I'm not putting any disclaimers anymore. Just refer back to this chapter.

Summary: Everyone has something that they fear. When fear overtakes that individual, they may act in a plethora of ways. Violence, anxiety, aloofness, or it may just manifest itself into a phobia. But for Tsuna, it might just be all of the above...and then some. Especially when it comes to strange beings like Reborn and Bermuda, who always resurrect from the dead no matter what the circumstance.

**A/N**: Hey, its Syn'phasia here. I am currently writing (and 1/9 done with) the sixth chapter of _Darkest Desires_. But compared to these 100-1000 word stories that will be composed of this fanfic, _Fear_, _Darkest Desires_ is definitely more...dense to say the least. I am only 1/9 done and already 3,000 words are here. That ain't cool, folks. That most likely means that the sixth chapter might be around 6-8k or so. I am hoping not, but...uh...don't expect an easy read.

Fear will, like I said before, have 100-1000 word chapters. Of course, they all are related (which is why this isn't a drabble fest...I guess...) and there will be no less than 20 chapters. Also, the chapters might not be as graphic as my other ones...not as much imagery and stuff. The language will also be piped down as well. (I have decided to change the pace of things; no, there will not be any slash in this fic...originally, I had wanted to, but I changed my mind.)

Feel free to comment, or, if you do not like it, do not comment at all. I think...this is more of a stress reliever than anything else. Finally, this story will not be updated on a regular basis. If you PM me, then I will gladly try to do anything I can to help you, but otherwise...um...

Warnings: AU, grammar errors(?)

* * *

**Prologue: The Dark  
**

If there was one thing that Tsuna ultimately hated, it was the dark.

If he were to think about it for a moment, the dark permeated a lot of human life. Dawn set the stage for sunlight, but it was a reminder that the darkness called Night was once there. And Twilight was nothing more than a preparation for Nightfall. Midnight was the sweet mistress that solemnly stood alone, watching the stars that twinkled in Her Love's mist, and the clouds that swerved and swiveled about the atmosphere. Night was beautiful, but Midnight was stunning.

Nevertheless, Tsuna still hated it.

Things that crawled came out in the night. Things that creep came out in the night. Most of the wicked, evil things that humans tend to commit were done in the night. And more importantly, _night_mares came out at _night_.

"I wish the sun would come up already," the ten-year-old child mumbled as he glanced out of his window. The sky was pitch black, and only stars permeated the heavens. There was nothing more than the songs of cicadas by his window and the clock that ticked noisily by his ear to keep him company.

Suddenly, a shuffle came from somewhere within his room. Because it was so dark, Tsuna couldn't see it. He could only hear it.

And he tensed.

Waiting for whatever it was to pass, Tsuna lied completely still on his bed, no longer shuffling or turning his head side to side in anxiety. He licked his lips as he stared vacantly into the darkness of his room. When he heard nothing, he released a breath he did not realize he had contained, and slid the covers from his shoulders.

"See, this is why I hate the dark," the boy muttered to himself. "There are a bunch of creeping and crawling things here that would disappear if it were lighter out. But because it is so dark, they dance where they don't belong." Cocking a head towards the door, Tsuna considered visiting his parents' room. He knew he was too old for such things, but the temptation remained to sleep with his parents. He wouldn't worry about all of the evil things in the arms of his parents. His mother would scold him later...and his father would try to place a humor-filled spin on it...but it was better than staying up all night.

With that thought in his mind, he climbed out of bed and was about to head out of the door...

"Aren't you a bit too old to be sleeping with your parents?" A husky voice from nowhere suddenly rung out in the distance, and with a shriek, Tsuna ran near the door of his room to flick the light switch on.

"Oh, no you don't." A tug and a pull aided the adolescent boy onto his bed again. With fear, Tsuna's teeth began to chatter.

"If you know what's good for you, boy, get under those covers and go to sleep." The boy trembled, but he obeyed the words of the older one. He didn't know who he was-at least, he thought it was a he-and the red eyes that peered at him from all sides of the room didn't help, either. Licking his lips, Tsuna buried himself under the blankets. He heard a sound of satisfaction from the voice a few feet away, and with a shudder, he clamped his eyes shut as he tried to fall asleep.

Every time that Tsuna had tried to run away from the darkness, that voice and those invisible hands and those eyes would trap him inside of the darkness. This was the fifth time this week that this had happened-and it happens almost every week, without fail.

Tsuna had many fears. But his biggest was of the darkness...the darkness he could never escape from.


End file.
